


False Colors

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, This one was fun, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Chat Noir gets bamboozled, and Ladybug saves the day.  Again.





	1. The First Rule is Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://onfdraws.tumblr.com/post/143270166696/come-here-kitty-another-palette-meme-thing).

She smiles at him as she speaks, her voice a low, seductive purr.

“Come here, Kitty.”  


“My Lady?” he murmurs as she reaches up and grasps his bell. She pulls him in slowly. Chat smiles at her, a little uncertainly at first, but with growing confidence.

“What’s this about?” he asks.

“Us, of course,” Ladybug says. “Y’know, you and me?”

Chat’s heart starts hammering in his chest as she draws him in closer and closer, and closer, her breath tickling his lips like the touch of gentle wings.

Out of nowhere, a yoyo whips around Ladybug’s forearm, wrapping tightly around it. Ladybug is jerked backwards and dragged a meter or two along the roof until she manages to roll to her feet, stopping her slide. With a snarl, Ladybug stands in time to get a flying kick to the throat that hurls her off of the roof.

In midair, Ladybug changes. Her limbs lengthen and thin to skeletal proportions, the yoyo dropping loose; a pair of enormous bat-like wings sprout from her back along with a tail. A pair of short, conical horns burrow out from beneath her scalp, emerging just above and forward of her temples. Her eyes widen and begin glowing with a faint hellish hue.

The _thing_ , doubtless a shapeshifter granted the power by one of the akuma, unhinges its jaw to reveal a mouthful of needle-fine teeth and screams a banshee wail as Chat and Ladybug face it.  


“Get,” his Lady, his _actual_ Lady, fury burning in her eyes, says, “away! From him! You! _Bitch!”_  



	2. True Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat settle some matters between them.

“I hate being the bait,” Chat grumbles as Ladybug purifies the akuma. “God, I could feel her twisting my mind.”

“You were more than enthusiastic for that there, kitty,” Ladybug says. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

“Well, yes,” Chat says carefully. “That was a side effect of the mind bending.” He grins hopefully at her. “And I’m _always_ enthusiastic to kiss you.”

Ladybug looks at him flatly. “Really? You _really_ think you’re going to get any game tonight? After that?”

“Maybe?”

She raises an eyebrow at him. Chat grins back.

“Fine,” she sighs, “one kiss. Come here.”

A few minutes later they separate, hair disheveled and panting slightly.

“Sorry about that,” Ladybug murmurs as she rests her forehead against his chest. “I know how much you hate having your head messed with.”

Chat shrugs. “It was necessary.”

Ladybug snorts. “Maybe. Maybe not.” She pulls back a little and looks up at him. “See you tomorrow then?”

Chat steps back, takes her hand, and kisses her knuckles lightly. “See you tomorrow, Princess. Hope you studied for the test.”

Ladybug stares at him in shock as Chat leaps away.

 _Damnit_ she thought that she’d forgotten something.  



End file.
